


Linger

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-27
Updated: 2008-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth staying put for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo/gifts).



> Written for Solo during [Nuna Fanworks'](http://community.livejournal.com/nuna_fanworks) Beta Appreciation Weekend

"I'm not moving."

"Jaejoong, please. Changmin is in the other bathroom."

"You can come in, but I'm not moving."

"Then how--"

"Pick the lock."

"What--?"

Jaejoong hears the sound of scratching at the latch and then the door is pushed open. "Thanks," Yunho says.

"No problem," Yoochun replies, then his head appears around the door frame. He takes a deep breath, eyes closed with pleasure. "Junsu know you stole his bubble bath?"

"Only if you tell him."

"Or if you leave this room. The coconut tends to...linger."

"We've noticed, " Yunho says, then pushes Yoochun out the door and relocks it. He sprints to the toilet alcove. Jaejoong sings "Snow Dream" in full voice, off-key, to give Yunho some privacy.

"Stop that. Please." Yunho looks pained as he fastens his jeans, and so Jaejoong adds another set of "Sha la la la las."

He's suddenly shoulder deep in bubbles, Yunho's quick shove making him slide against the soap-slick porcelain. He looks up at Yunho's attempt to be intimidating. "I said, 'Please,'" Yunho snarls.

Jaejoong slaps a wet, open hand over each of Yunho's nipples, making the white shirt stick most attractively. Yunho flicks his gaze down to his chest for a second, then returns it to Jaejoong's eyes. Without breaking the connection, he undoes his pants, drops them to the floor, and steps into the tub in his half-wet shirt and boxers.

"Whoo hoo!!" Jaejoong shouts, splashing water in a wide arc as he raises his hands. Yunho stops for a moment and then sinks down slowly to rest chest to chest with Jaejoong. Jaejoong can see the wheels in Yunho's head turning, trying to figure out what caused that reaction, although this type of activity always causes that reaction, just not usually out loud. "Now everyone will know how good Junsu's bubble bath really is."

Yunho's jaw drops and Jaejoong puts on a toothy grin. Just as Yunho's expression starts to crumple in dismay, Jaejoong kisses him, slides wet hands into his hair as he tries to pull away, sinks lower into the tub to fit their bodies together better.

"Jaejoong...," Yunho manages to say while stealing a breath.

"They are going to be imagining...quite a lot of things. And I know how you like to exceed expectations."

One of the many things Jaejoong loves about Yunho is the way he gives in--so easily--to logic. After a moment of thought, he shrugs and shifts them both up the inclined back of the tub. He kisses Jaejoong briefly on the lips, then works his way down Jaejoong's neck, only pausing for a moment when he reaches wet skin, likely tasting of soap. Jaejoong tilts his head back and closes his eyes, feeling for the buttons on Yunho's shirt, because as sexy as it looks wet, it is torture when Jaejoong knows what the skin underneath it feels like. Yunho returns to Jaejoong's mouth as he struggles out of the cloth, and Jaejoong holds him there, the sweetness of the scent on Yunho's lips an interesting distraction, unlike the distraction caused by the rude pounding on the door.

"Hey!! No having sex in my bubble bath, I'll never be able to use it again. Yoochun, unlock the door. Yoochun! Changmin, make Yoochun unlock the door...."

"Oh, Yunho, you smell so gooooood," Jaejoong moans. Loudly.

There's a shriek and a thud. Yoochun's laugher spilling under the door gives a clue as to the source of the thud. "If you've ruined my ability to enjoy my dessert, I will hate you forever," Changmin warns through the door, with another peal of laughter from Yoochun following close behind.

"Mmm, Yunho, you do smell good," Yoochun's purr wafts from under the door. "Maybe I _should_ unlock--"

"Yoochun, go away!" Yunho growls.

There's more laughter, but this time it recedes down the hall. Yunho's sigh of relief makes Jaejoong have to hold in his own chuckles. "He only does it because he knows it bugs you. If you ever said yes, he'd run as fast as Junsu."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah. Mostly." Jaejoong decides it's time to have a talk with Yoochun. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"The bubble bath might give him extra incentive today. He likes the coconut. I'm starting to chafe."

"I.... What?"

"Your boxers are irritating my delicate skin."

"They're silk."

"I'm _very_ delicate."

Jaejoong slips his hands under the waistband and over Yunho's ass, getting the best of both worlds--wet silk and wet skin. He has to curl his shoulders up in order to reach, his lips brushing against Yunho's ear, down Yunho's neck, as he eases the elastic over Yunho's hips. He slides his hands around the length of the band, ensuring nothing gets in the way of the garment's removal, then pushes his tongue between Yunho's lips, as he gives the cloth a push down Yunho's thighs.

Yunho takes it from there, his kisses hard and messy while he sloshes half the water out of the tub trying to get his boxers off. He drops them on the floor with a final splat. "Why are we doing this in the tub?"

"Because the shower was already occupied."

"But there's a bed--"

"With no lock on the door."

"Yoochun--"

"Is _not_ going to teach those two how to do it. We're safe."

"Well...," Yunho looks around the room, "no. Not unless you've stashed a few in here."

"I think if we tried that, one of us would end up drowning. Let's keep it simple."

Jaejoong can't resist licking above Yunho's upper lip, loving the contrast of the scratch of stubble against his tongue after the soft heat of Yunho's mouth. Yunho pulls back in surprise and Jaejoong follows, a little slower, letting Yunho see the intention in his eyes. He feels Yunho's sharp gasp as he leaves a quick swipe across Yunho's lower lip, the first taste in this feast. He lingers, leaving licks and nibbles over Yunho's mole before trailing kisses across Yunho's cheek to his jaw.

They slowly ease into a workable position in the tub, one where Jaejoong can reach all the skin he wants to taste and where Yunho can move with purpose. The water makes the friction just right, and Jaejoong moans against the hinge of Yunho's jaw as Yunho slides his hand under Jaejoong's hip to keep Jaejoong from sliding against the porcelain.

"I love your hands on me."

"I know." Jaejoong can hear the smirk. "I could have both hands on you if we weren't in the tub."

"Wanna stop?" He surges up as he bites down gently on the side of Yunho's neck. "You're welcome to stop." He thumbs Yunho's nipple and presses his tongue against the vein at the side of Yunho's throat. "I'm sure Junsu would appreciate it if you stopped."

"Fuck Junsu," Yunho growls through gritted teeth, the tone and the language sure signs that they're not going to stop. Jaejoong is close, too; it should only take a little bit more. He leans back to look at Yunho and to get some leverage in order to push their hips together hard.

"Only if I get to watch."

Yunho has kinks. He won't admit to any of them, but Jaejoong knows a few and has guessed at a few more. Jaejoong has more than a few kinks of his own, and watching Yunho come is one of them. When Yunho's clenched jaw relaxes and his lips part with a low, soft groan, Jaejoong takes a deep breath and answers the sound with one both higher and harder, drags Yunho down to muffle any further noise and to keep his own lips from trembling.

He can't seem to stop the rest of him trembling though, and Yunho's shiver as he pulls away confirms that it isn't just reaction. Yunho pulls the plug on the now tepid water and passes Jaejoong the hand shower, adjusting the water temperature so that it takes away the chill as it rinses off the residue. The warm water helps, but the tub has lost its appeal, so Jaejoong finishes the chore quicky in order to get into one of the heated towels. The first is removed from his hands as Yunho follows right behind him, but as he reaches for the second one, soft cotton brushes down his back.

Jaejoong tosses his towel around Yunho's shoulders, using it to pull them close even as he dries Yunho's back. Yunho pats at the drops of water on Jaejoong's shoulders, a small smile curving his lips into an irresistible bow. The soft kiss does more to warm up Jaejoong than the shower or the towel could ever hope to do. He's surprised the moisture trapped between them doesn't turn to steam as the kisses become less soft and the towels only used as an excuse to keep hands wandering.

"Again?" Jaejoong whispers, rising up on his toes to get his teeth on Yunho's ear.

"Here?" Yunho tilts his head to help the process.

"If you like." He licks around the edge and then blows, liking the way Yunho's arms tighten around him when he does.

"Tiles are cold."

"They're heated."

"But they're hard too." They're not the only thing.

"Okay." Jaejoong drops the towel and he backs toward the door, pulling Yunho along with him. "Bed then."

"So we're moving?"

"Now we're moving."


End file.
